Yuri Leniov
Yuri Leniov is a former KGB officer, Russian oligarch, and primary antagonist in Treadstone. Treadstone The Cicada Protocol Yuri is first mentioned in the present day by General Chin-Hwa Kwon as the man selling Stiletto Six, a decommissioned Soviet nuke, on the black market to prospective North Korean buyers. Behind the scenes, Yuri worked with Senator Eamon Wray to pass a trade agreement between America and Russia, and in exchange Wray offered him the services of Treadstone agents from Dan Levine to help facilitate opening up North Korea to foreign trade, although neither Wray nor Levine was told about the nuclear missile. Yuri and Levine then extended the services of Soyun Pak to Colonel Shin to take out Chin-Hwa Kwon, who had stolen the funds they intended to use to purchase Stiletto Six from Yuri and was standing in the way of regime change. The Kwon Conspiracy 1973 In 1973, Yuri stands before a KGB tribunal and publicly berates Petra Andropov for letting John Randolph Bentley escape, potentially revealing the secrets of Dr. Meisner's Cicada program to the Americans. He angrily screams that the USSR spent millions on the program to gain an edge that Petra may have just thrown away, and then threatens that she could potentially go from the top of her class to "eating maggot Zharkoye for the next 20 years". After the public haranguing, Yuri and Petra snuck away to have sex, the angry condemnations having been partially an act on Yuri's part. Even despite their banter, Yuri was quite serious that Petra must recover Bentley, to which she assured him that she would. He believed her, but still warned that he would have to kill her if she did not, but she only said she expected nothing less. Present Yuri learned from Max Schneider that Petra was alive and trying to reach out to her old soviet superiors, so he had an assassin sent to kill her. The Paradox Andropov 1973 When Petra defected to join Bentley, she claimed that they could use Yuri to locate Dr. Meisner's new lab. Present Recovering funds Yuri was contacted by Sebastian Blair regarding purchasing Stiletto Six, but given that Yuri already had an arrangement to purchase it from Colonel Shin's North Koreans before Chin-Hwa Kwon stole the funds, he sent a strike team to recover the funds from Tara Coleman. His team ambushed and kidnapped Tara, Meghan Addo, and Sebastian, and killed Meghan to make a point. Distraught at Meghan's loss and fearing for Sebastian as well, Tara surrendered the funds to Yuri and was released by Yuri's men. Petra's visit Petra travelled to Mykonos, Greece to hunt down Yuri. There she found a massive $300 million cruise ship personally owned by him and named "Ambitisya", Ambition. She watched as he went from the ship to shore, stopping to eat at an expensive restaurant before continuing on to his sprawling villa, protected all the while by a company of personal security and Russian mercenaries. After congratulating Senator Wray on his new trade deal (that Yuri facilitated), Yuri retired to his person quarters in his villa, only to be confronted by none other than Petra Andropov. Despite her old age she survived Yuri's assassin, and came to Yuri with knife in hand, demanding answers about Stiletto Six. Yuri brushes this off, prompting Petra to accuse him of playing "the long game" while she was fighting a war. He justified himself as watching "people" while she watched the "cause", but Petra insisted that he answer her. ]] Relenting, Yuri revealed that he was indeed selling Stiletto Six to North Koreans despite Petra protecting it for 25 years for "Mother Russia". She called him a traitor, but he countered that her "mission" to guard Stiletto Six was actually punishment for "one emotional decision too many", that she spent so much time training the Cicadas that she herself ended up being programmed, and never lived a proper life. Yuri's tirade began to wear on Petra even as he called in his guards and revealed that he was aware of her stalking him the entire time. He claimed to know exactly what she would do before she even did it, and when she asked if he would kill her, Yuri instead told her to "scurry off to your farm, and enjoy what's left of your old age", because he believed that killing her would be seen as a noble sacrifice by Petra. Yuri then departed for Seoul, South Korea, to meet with Colonel Shin regarding the purchase of Stiletto Six and the pending coup in North Korea. The Mckenna Erasure propositions Yuri]] Yuri had the VIPs dismissed from his private lounge, but Soyun Pak approached him, and he invited her back to his hotel later. She then left, and Colonel Shin arrived, but Soyun had already placed a bug in the room. Yuri confirmed to Shin that he succeeded in recovering the funds for Stiletto Six, and Shin confirmed that his new regime was ready to overthrow the Korean government and, per their deal, allow Yuri first dibs on the newly opened North Korean market. Shin revealed to Yuri that a missile engineer named Dae Pak would take the fall for the launch, whose wife is Soyun, their Cicada. Shin and Yuri hope that the international community will simply blame Dae as a fanatic rather than allow a nuclear war to break out, allowing Shin to take over North Korea after the international community comes down on the current regime. Yuri then confirms that the warhead is already en route to Cyprus (and thence to North Korea) to honor their deal, having been taken from Petra's farm while she was away. Having heard enough, Soyun came out of cover and tried to leave, but was forced to dispatch a guard on the way out. This caught Yuri and Shin's attention, so they dispatched their security guards to apprehend her while Shin fled with his guards. Yuri himself escaped in the confusion, and returned to his estate in Moscow, Russia. The Seoul Asylum with Bentley in the background]] Back in 1973, Petra arranged for a meeting with Yuri, ostensibly to bring Bentley back to soviet custody. At the meeting, Yuri had Petra make Bentley "perform", responding servilely and taking punches to the face without complaint. Impressed, Yuri wanted to have sex with Petra right then and there, in front of Bentley, but Petra managed to convince him to send Bentley out. Yuri had Bentley brought to Meisner's lab in Bucharest, Romania, and then had sex with Petra. The Cicada Covenant At his estate, Yuri received notification that one of his guards had been killed, and immediately called back his guards into his estate to protect him while leaving a handful of others to protect his escape route. He tried to phone for more help, but found the wires cut. His security team found Tara Coleman fighting her way inside and engaged her in a gun fight, but she managed to singlehandedly defeat them all before approaching Yuri's study. ]] Yuri watched through his surveillance as Tara fought her way to his room, and shot at her through his door. When she barged into his room the two fought and to hand until Yuri managed to knock her out with a stone ash tray, but did not kill or restrain her. Instead Yuri fled to his car, still guarded by the security he set aside to protect it, and he fled the estate. Before he cleared the parking lot however, Tara jumped through his study window and placed herself in front of the car, shooting into it and causing blood to spatter before it ran her over. The car left the estate. After reaching safety, Yuri contacted Senator Wray and demanded to know why one of his Treadstone agents attacked him. Wray confirms that it was "unsanctioned" and that the people responsible were being "handled". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Treadstone Category:Antagonists